Mariage
by Minianni
Summary: Len Kagamine, messager, fera la rencontre du magnifique Prince Kaito. il tombera sous son charme, mais une histoire de mariage viendra-t-elle perturbée leur relation? Yaoi alerte! OOC! première fic! venez lire! rating M!
1. Chapitre 1

**Mariage**

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 **Kaito x Len fic. Première fic sur ce fandom, et première fic tout court, alors soyez indulgent. Je suis une complète fangirl de Kaito alors il va surement frôler la perfection. C'est un UA durant le…moyen âge on va dire. Ben en tout cas le moment de l'histoire où y'a des princesse et des princes. /ALERTE/ personnage OOC, absolument. Okay j'arrête le blabla et place à l'histoire!**

 **Rating M : pour des scènes à venir *sourire pervert***

-oOo-

POV externe

Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blond, plutôt petit pour son âge, sortit en trombe de son chez soi. Le soleil venait juste de se lever et déjà il était pleinement réveillé, le blondinet de son nom Len Kagamine était messager. Les habitants de son petit village venaient porter des lettres devant sa modeste demeure et à tous les matins Len allait porter les lettres à leurs destinataires.

Aujourd'hui était une journée plutôt spéciale, car il devait se rendre au château pour remettre une lettre au roi. Arriver devant l'impressionnante demeure de la noblesse il avala difficilement sa salive. Réajustant son chapeau il prit le précieux parchemin de ses petites mains et avança vers la grande porte de bois qui le séparait de la demeure du roi. Il hésita puis frappa trois coups sur l'impressionnante porte.

Un garde aux cheveux mauves lui répondit et demanda :

-Qui va là?

-Emm..je-je suis L-Len Kagamine

-Que veux-tu gamin? Va jouer ailleurs!

-Et bien..emmm enfaite j'ai une l-lettre pour le r-roi..

-Ok, alors rentre! dépêche-toi!

-h-haï!

La porte s'ouvrit dévoilant une salle très spacieuse décorée avec des armures et des épées toutes plus impressionnantes que les autres. Les vieilles bottes de cuir de notre messager résonnèrent sur le sol de marbre lisse. Le garde l'escorta dans un couloir qui déboucha sur une salle encore plus grande que la précédente. Plusieurs lustres, dont un plus grand que les autres, étaient accrochés au plafond en alcôve. Les murs et le plancher étaient recouverts de tapisserie à motif, environ cinq portes étaient placées à différents endroits, d'imposante statue de pierre sur les côtés et une partie du plancher était surélevée vers le fond de la pièce. Les yeux de Len s'agrandirent devant la beauté des lieux. Cette salle le changeait de sa petite maison à trois pièces qu'il pouvait facilement rentrer une bonne dizaine de fois dans cette seule pièce.

Trop absorber par la beauté des lieux Len ne remarqua pas le nouvel arrivant aux cheveux bleus. Le garde qui l'escortait s'arrêta devant la partie surélevée, mit un genou à terre en penchant la tête vers l'avant et déclara :

-Prince Shion sama!

À l'entende de ce nom Len sortit de ses rêveries et essaya désespérément d'imiter la position du garde a la queue de cheval mauve, mais il tomba sur ses fesses en laissant échapper un petit cri et une jolie teinte rosée pris possession des joues du maladroit. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du prince et il dit :

-C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas..Gakupo-kun

-Oui prince.

-Mais, dit moi Gakupo…que me vaut l'honneur d'accueillir ici ce…mignon jeune homme?

-Son nom est Len Kagamine et il est ici pour venir porter une lettre à votre père, le roi.

-Intéressant…et bien, qu'attends-tu Len-chan1? Vient ici.

Pendant ce temps Len avait eu le temps de détailler le prince; un visage princier, des cheveux d'un bleu profond, une chemise blanche attacher avec un gros ruban rouge, des pantalons moulants de la même couleur que ses cheveux et une redingote2 assortis au pantalon. Plusieurs boutons dorés décoraient la tenue et un incessant petit sourire ornait ses lèvres.

En entendant son prénom Len sortit de sa torpeur et déglutit difficilement en rencontrant les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Il baissa immédiatement la tête, gêné d'avoir osé rencontrer les yeux du prince. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit devant la gêne du mignon jeune homme. Le dit jeune homme commença à avancer en direction de Shion-sama, arriver à un mètre de sa cible il prit la même position que Gakupo.

-V-Voici la l-lettre P-Prince

Le Prince s'attarda un peu trop en prenant non seulement la lettre, mais aussi les mains de son porteur. Shion sama comptait bien s'amuser un peu plus avec Len kun qui rougissait à vue d'œil. C'est pourquoi il passa ses longs doigts fins du cou à la pointe du menton du rougissant messager.

-P-Prince S-Shion-sama..?

-Ouii ?, un problème Len-chan?..et appelle moi Kaito, avait répondu le prince en approchant son visage vers celui de Len.

-Q-que faites-vous Sh..K-kaito-san?

-Moi ? oh, mais rien du tout..

Plus les secondes passaient plus le visage princier se rapprochait de celui du messager. Leurs nez se frôlaient, Len pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Kaito sur ses lèvres. Le blondinet entrouvrit doucement sa bouche et ferma les yeux attendant le moment fatal.

-Kaito kun?

Len entrouvrit ses yeux et vit Kaito s'éloigner de lui. En tournant la tête il aperçut du coin de l'œil une fille ayant à peu près le même âge que lui. Ses longs cheveux turquoise étaient coiffés en deux queues de cheval.

-Que me veux-tu Miku-kun ? ne voit tu pas que tu m'interromps durant un moment…important?

-Oui, je vois bien que tu importunes ce petit garçon.

-Mais voyons..que dis-tu Miku-kun? Que j'importune ce mignon jeune homme? Nous ne faisions que prendre du bon temps..

-Prendre du bon temps, pfff, tu ne changeras jamais. Bon de toute façons; Père avait besoin d'une lettre tu ne l'aurais pas vu?

\- Oui…justement, ce..charmant et très mignon jeune homme vient de me l'apporter.

-Tu me l'a donne?

-Patience Miku…patience, laisse-moi le temps de remercier mon.. mignon Len-chan.

Kaito se retourna pour faire face au blondinet qui était toujours agenouiller à terre. Il tendit sa main vers ce dernier en souriant. Hésitant, Len prit la main qui s'offrait si gentiment à lui, il ne put, cependant, pas retenir un hoquet de surprise quand Kaito le tira violemment. Le pauvre messager sentait son cœur battre à cent mille à l'heure, car il était maintenant entouré par deux bras appartenant à un magnifique prince. Miku soupira en roulant des yeux et Gakupo, toujours dans sa précédente position, serrait les dents.

-Mais dit moi.. Miku-kun.. quelle est dont le sujet de cette lettre?, demanda Kaito, toujours en serrant Len dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas précisément, mais je sais que ça concerne la famille Megurine, sourit-elle.

L'incessant sourire du prince se décomposa et laissa place à une expression frustré.

-Tu diras à Père que je ne veux AUCUNEMENT avoir un quelquonque rapport avec cette famille.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire onee-san. Maintenant dépêche-toi de me donner la lettre.

La princesse Miku s'avança et tendit sa main pour recevoir la mystérieuse lettre. Kaito fouilla dans sa poche arrière et lui donna sèchement. Len était bien intriguer par le contenue du colis et par cette famille Megurine. La fille aux cheveux turquoises s'en alla par une porte que le messager n'avait pas encore remarqué, Kaito soupira et se pencha pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Len :

-Merci pour ta visite..Len-chan. Revient me voir quand tu veux…je me suis bien amusé..avec toi.

-D-D'accord, merci à vous K-Kaito-san.

Le plus vieux des deux déposa un léger baiser sur la pointe de l'oreille du plus jeune. Et comme si ses joues n'étaient pas assez rouge elles s'enflammèrent de plus belle. Le prince desserra ses bras et laissa le messager partir.

-Gakupo-kun ..je compte sur toi pour..ramener mon nouvel ami chez lui…et aussi pour que tu gardes secret tous ce qui s'est passer dans cette salle…compris?..Gakupo-kun.

-…comme vous voudrez Shion-sama.

-Gakupo-kun? Est-ce moi ou…j'ai ressentis une certaine…hésitation dans ta voix.

-Veuillez me pardonner Shion-sama, vos désirs sont des ordres.

-Bien…vous pouvez disposer…à bientôt Len-chan.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase en faisant un clin d'œil en direction de son invité. Gakupo serra les dents une fois de plus et se releva, toujours sans croiser le regard du prince…

-oOo-

 **Annotation :**

 **« Len-chan** **1** **» : ()-chan est un honorifique utilisé principalement pour les filles (ce n'est pas une insulte Len-chan) ou pour une chose mignonne.**

 **« une redingote** **2** **» : je ne suis pas sûre si ce morceau de vêtement est appelé une redingote, mais je veux désigner le manteau que porte Kaito dans la page de couverture (c'est appelé comme ça en?).**

 **Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Laissez des reviews sivouplait pour me donner vos impressions, critiques, si y'a des fautes d'orthographes et tout et tout.**

 **Quand Kaito parle il y a toujours des points de suspensions, c'est parce que je veux que son personnage prenne son temps pour parler, ce n'est pas parce qu'il chercher ses mots. Les trois petits points sont un peu comme des moments de silence. Je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que Len est vraiment super cute, en tout cas Kaito est du même avis que moi.**

 **Les personnages sont habillé comme dans la photo de couverture (je suis pas sure si on appelle ça comme ça)**

 **Si tu cliques sur le bouton review demain matin Len va venir pour te donner des biscuits!**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**re?**

 **Mariage**

 _ **Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Hellooo tout le monde! je suis de retour pour le chapitre 2! yeah! vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Gakupo et sur la mystérieuse famille Megurine, même si les connaisseurs des Vocaloids s'en doutaient déjà. vous ne savez pas comment je suis contente d'écrire cette fic. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais ça me remplie de joie!**_

 _ **Special Thanks: Cheschire-sempai pour avoir laissé la première review, une petite nouvelle à qui je dit bonjour et bien sure merci à ma super bêta vocalosuki qui peut corriger toute les fautes d'orthographes possible et imaginable!**_

 _ **Bref bref bref, place au chapitre 2!**_

-oOo-

 _Gakupo serra les dents une fois de plus et se releva, toujours sans croiser le regard du prince…_

.

.

POV externe

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre le garde et le messager et aucun des deux n'osait le briser. Gakupo fit comme le prince avait dit, ou plutôt ordonné : raccompagner ce gamin et garder pour lui tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette salle. Il commençait à regretter le jour où il avait prêté allégeance au roi et à toute la famille royale.

.

.

 _Flashback_

 _POV Gakupo_

 _Moi, Gakupo Kamui, je jure sur mon honneur de servir pour le reste de mes jours la famille royale._

 _Les autres gardes dirent le serment royal et le roi déposa son épée sur chacune de nos épaules. Dans le fond de la salle se tenait un jeune garçon pas mal bien foutu d'environ 14 ans tenant par la main une petite fille aux cheveux turquoises vraiment longs pour son âge. Bon, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que ses cheveux étaient trop longs; les miens m'arrivent au milieu du dos, mais je les attache en queue de cheval. Ces enfants doivent sûrement être les successeurs de la famille royale._

 _Le plus vieux des deux me regarde depuis tantôt, c'est quoi son problème?! Avec son espèce d'air supérieur, oh il s'avance._

 _-Bonjour cher serviteur… j'espère que vous répondrez à mes attentes… et à mes désirs._

 _-Ben si c'est pas trop difficile oui on va le faire p'tit gars!, avait répondu un de mes coéquipiers._

 _Mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ?! Il va se faire décapiter vu le regard que vient de lui jeter le prince. L'expression du dit prince passa de la frustration à une expression de sadique et, un sourire en coin, il marcha tranquillement en direction de celui qui lui avait précédemment répondu._

 _-Je vois… un rebelle. Sache… esclave, que je déteste les gens… comme toi. C'est pourquoi tu viendras me voir… après ton entraînement._

 _J'ai l'impression que ça va mal se finir tout ça. Vite, il faut que je fasse quelque chose pour l'aider!_

 _-Prince!, déclarai-je avec une voix forte, laissez-moi endosser la peine mon coéquipier!_

 _-Oh!.. On dirait bien que quelqu'un est venu..à ta rescousse... et bien... comme tu voudras._

 _Il se retourna vers moi et me dévisagea en souriant. Je gardai ma tête baissé en signe de respect, mais j'aperçu tout de même le bleuté chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du Roi qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire._

 _Fin Flashback_

.

.

POV externe

C'est seulement quelques jours plus tard que Gakupo comprit ce qu'avait dit Kaito au Roi, car plus personne n'a entendu parler de celui qui avait riposté au prince.

Depuis ce temps, Gakupo était devenu le garde personnel du prince. Il avait appris à connaître ses bon côté, mais surtout ses mauvais…

.

.

POV Len

Il n'est pas très bavard le garde. De toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment grand-chose à dire pour le moment, mon cerveau est entrain de digérer les évènements qui viennent d'arriver. Premièrement : le prince… Il est TROP canon ! Avec son beau visage, ses doux cheveux bleus parce que oui, j'ai eu la chance de les toucher… En fait c'est plutôt ses cheveux qui ont effleurés mon visage quand il m'a presque embrassé avec ses lèvres1, ses lèvres tellement parfaite. Juste le fait de repenser à ce moment, je me met à rougir!

-Embarque!

-Hein?

-Je t'ai dit d'embarquer gamin, tu es sourd ou quoi?

-Ah, euuh… D-Désolé m'sieur le garde.

J'embarquai dans la calèche qui devait me ramener chez moi. J'ai hâte de voir la tête que va faire Rin quand elle va me voir débarquer de ça. Elle va sûrement se demander ce que j'ai fait pour obtenir un tel transport et si j'ai de la chance, les voisins vont me voir et être jaloux.

Je jetai un regard par la petite fenêtre qui laissait passer la lumière pour voir le village dans lequel j'ai toujours habité défiler sous mes yeux. Durant mon enfance j'habitais à l'orphelinat. C'est ma mère qui nous y avait apportés Rin et moi. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma génitrice, mais les sœurs de l'orphelinat disent qu'elle était très gentille. J'aurais aimé la rencontrer, mais malheureusement, après nous avoir déposés, elle a disparu. Le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle est une chaîne d'or ornée d'une perle en guise de pendentif. Je suis le seul à l'avoir reçu, Rin n'a rien eu. La calèche s'arrêta brusquement et je descendis de l'embarcation royale. Comme prévu, Rin m'attendait avec des gros yeux. Un sourire étira mes lèvres et je jouai le jeu :

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagné, garde, j'espère que vous pourrez faire plus vite la prochaine fois!

/SBAM/ Ouchhh! Et un coup derrière la tête, un! Ça m'apprendra à vouloir faire le malin.

-Hey! Gamin tu ne me parles pas comme ça!

-Aïeuu!

Ouuuchhhh! Non mais ça fait mal ça, c'est quoi son problème?! Bon ok, je l'avais un peu cherché… Mais c'est pas une raison! En tout cas, Rin n'a pas l'air très contente :

-LEN!

-Oui…

-TU T'EXCUSES IMMÉDIATEMENT AU MONSIEUR MAUVE ET TU LUI EMBRASSES LES SOULIERS!

-Mais Ri-

-Y'A AUCUN «MAIS RIN» QUI TIENNE TU TE PENCHES ET TU LES EMBRASSES!

Vous la trouvez peut-être bizarre, mais elle a toujours été comme ça. Je me mit à genoux devant le garde et j'embrassai son soulier du bout des lèvres. Beuurrrkkkk! Ça goutte la boue!

-BIEN! MAINTENANT TU T'EXCUSES!

-Désolé monsieur.

-PARFAIT, MAINTENANT RENTRE, J'AI DEUX MOTS À TE DIRE!

-D'accord Rin.

-…ET VOUS LE MONSIEUR MAUVE VOUS POUVEZ DÉGAGER!

Le garde ne se fit pas prier et partit au galop vers le château. Moi je rentrai piteusement par la porte et je m'assis à la table.

-Bon, Len, tu dois me donner des explications! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un calèche royale?! Et ça ne se fait pas de rentrer si tard, il est presque 13 heures!

-Euhmm… En fait j'était chez le roi et… ben, je me suis fait ramener ici.

-De quoi tu étais chez le roi?

-Et bien, je devais aller remettre une lettre…

-Et il a décidé, comme ça, «oh! Et si je proposais un transport à ce pauvre paysan»? Habituellement il nous laisse crever à marcher jusque chez nous.

-Oui oui, je sais, mais en fait je… Et ben j'ai rencontré le prince…

-QUOI!? Tu as rencontré LE prince?!

-Eehh oui j-

-OMG est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal, est-ce qu'il t'a touché bizarrement?!

-Eeehmm non rien non non…

En fait ça dépend quelle est sa définition de toucher bizarrement, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop l'inquiéter.

-Fiou! Mon amie Gumi, tu sais celle aux cheveux verts, elle travaille au palais et le prince, crois moi, c'est un vrai pervers et en plus on dit qu'il est gay… j'avais peur qu'il t'aie violé ou quoi que ce soit, je te le dit méfie-toi de lui…

Le prince est un pervers? Pourtant il était super gentil avec moi et tout et tout et en plus il est super beau, aawww! Rin dit n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas à me méfier de lui et de toute façon, il veut me revoir! Maintenant, paraître naturel :

-Ah, euh, je savais pas.

-Ben là tu le sais espèce de nouille! Bref, le repas est déjà prêt, je vais le chercher.

Et peu de temps après, Rin revint avec deux bols chacun contenant un peu de haricots et une bouilli de blé écrasé, pas de viande aujourd'hui…

.

.

POV Kaito

-Raahhhh, mais je vous le dit père, je ne suis pas intéressé par cette fille!

-Ton opinion m'importe peu, ce mariage nous ramènera beaucoup de prospérité.

-Peut-être, mais je m'en fou complètement de vos affaires de prospérité!

-KAITO!, tu me parles sur un autre ton!

Je sortis du bureau du Roi en furie, je claquai la porte et allai me réfugier dans ma chambre. Un mariage, ouais, mariage de mes deux quoi! J'ai peut-être l'âge de me marier, mais pas avec cette espèce de garce. Je l'ai rencontré une seule fois, à une de ces ennuyantes fêtes, elle a 16 ans de longs cheveux roses, de grands yeux bleus et ma foi des formes très attrayantes. J'ai rien à redire la dessus, elle est belle, mais sa voix et son attitude sont exécrables! Premièrement, sa voix est juste… insupportable, super aigue, et elle est toujours en train de rire comme une cruche. Deuxièmement, son attitude, sérieusement je me demande si il y a vraiment quelque chose dans son crâne. Par exemple, quand elle m'a remarqué pour la première fois, elle s'est mise à courir vers moi puis, comme par hasard, elle m'est tombée dessus. Je l'ai rattrapée et ensuite elle s'est mise à me faire du charme avec les deux bouées de sauvetage qui lui servent de seins. Si je me souviens bien, elle s'appelle Luka, Luka Megurine.

Calme-toi Kaito, c'est seulement un mariage… SEULEMENT un mariage, mais qu'est-ce que je viens juste de dire?! Un mariage, un mariage ce n'est pas du tout rien! Si je suis obligé de passer le restant de mes jours avec une fille comme ça… Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que je vais faire. Okay, penser à des choses plaisantes… Mmhh… Len! Il était tellement drôle et mignon, je me suis vraiment amusé avec lui. Si je pouvais passer plus de temps avec lui, ça me permettrait de me changer les idées. Avec sa bouille d'ange et sa façon de rougir à chaque fois que je le touche.

Trois coups cognèrent à ma porte et une voix s'éleva :

-Prince? Le dîner est servi.

-Je vais manger dans ma chambre.

-Très bien Prince.

Je n'ai affreusement pas envie de devoir confronter mon père et encore moins ma sœur et ses remarques désobligeantes. Je détachai le ruban rouge qui me serrait le coup et je soufflai un bon coup. Ce n'est pas facile la vie de prince successeur. Je défit les deux premier boutons de ma chemise et me levai pour aller ouvrir la porte à ma femme de chambre principale; Gumi. Cheveux verts, courts, bouclés. Elle est plutôt gênée et n'est pas capable de supporter mon regard. Habituellement je me serais attardé à l'agacer, j'adore agacer mes serviteurs, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur joueuse pour le moment. Elle mit le plateau sur la petite table de chevet et partit rapidement en gardant la tête baissée.

Étant membre de la famille royale, j'ai toujours eu tout ce que je voulais : des animaux, des meubles, des jouets, mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout, ce sont les serviteurs, au masculin, surtout les mignons… Comme Len… Oui, je suis gay et non, mon père ne le sait pas.

Mais j'aimerais bien m'amuser avec Len…

-oOo-

 **Annotation :**

 **« […] il m'a presque embrassé avec ses lèvres** **1** **» : avec quoi il aurait pu t'embrasser d'autre?**

 **Et bien voili voilou! le chapitre 2 est finis! j'espère que vous avez aimés et surtout n'oublié pas de laisser un review! et aussi si vous avez des idées de scènes à insérer je suis preneuse, ça peut-être n'importe quoi! envoyer moi vos idées pas PMs et je verrai si je peux les ajouter!**

 **Si tu cliques sur le bouton review Kaito va venir chez toi en maillot de bain!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariage**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **Wouahahah chapitreuu troa! (ça rime!) je suis vraiment désolé de poster si tard! j'était en vacance puis après ma bêta était en vacance, bref bref bref! en tout cas j'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre!**

 **Réponse au Guest:**

 **Mad hatter:** **merci pour ta review! et le chapitre 3 il est juste ici, bonne lecture!**

 **-oOo-**

 _Mais j'aimerais bien m'amuser avec Len…_

 **.**

 **.**

POV Gakupo

-…compris?... Gakupo-kun…

-Oui prince!

Et je sortis de la chambre du prince, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui doit aller chercher ce petit merdeux? Parce que le soi-disant prince veut revoir _son mignon Len-chan._ Et bien oui, c'est exactement pour ça! Bon, calme toi Gakupo et prend de grandes respirations. Fais ce qu'il te dit et tout ira bien.

.

.

POV Len

Des coups à la porte, des bruits de pas et la voix de Rin.

-Onii-chan, c'est pour toi!

-J'arrive!

Qui est-ce qui veut bien me voir maintenant? Il est à peine 8 heure du matin. C'est sûrement un de mes clients qui trouve que je n'ai pas assez pris soin de la lettre… J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop me crier dessus.

En arrivant devant la porte je boguai et fixai le visiteur, c'était le garde… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est ici celui-là?!

-Monsieur Kagamine!

-Oui c'est moi…

-Veuillez me suivre, vous êtes convoqué au château!

Je fis comme le garde disait et commençai à m'avancer, mais Rin me bloqua le passage.

-Tut tut tut, toi tu restes ici!

Je soupirai et reculai. De toute façon ça ne sert de lui résister.

Elle s'approcha du garde et le défia du regard en disant :

-Désolée monsieur le garde, mais Len ne sortira pas d'ici sans mon accord!

-Ceci est un ordre du prince madame Kagamine! Len est convoqué au château!

-Ah oui, alors c'est l'espèce de prince pervers qui veut voir Len, hein? Et qu'est-ce que MON Len va aller faire là-bas?

-Le prince a un travail à offrir à VOTRE Len! Un travail bien plus payant que messager!

Une étrange lueur passa dans les yeux de Rin et elle me poussa vers l'avant.

-Allez Len, qu'est-ce que tu attends? Va vite faire ta nouvelle job et après tu pourras me ramener l'argent!

Aaaah, c'est vrai, l'argent est son point faible… Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir revoir Kaito!

-Merci de votre coopération madame Kagamine.

-Ouais ouais , c'est ça..maintenant vous pouvez partir, fais attention au prince et fais bien ton travail Len-kun, comme ça j- ON va avoir de l'argent!

Elle est désespérante…

-Ouais ne t'en fait pas Rin, bye!

La même calèche que l'autre jour m'attendait et sans hésiter je rentrai dedans en sautant sur le banc. Le garde ne parut pas très content de mon enthousiasme, mais s'assit, fouetta les chevaux qui hennirent bruyamment et nous partîmes au galop en direction du château.

Je me demande à quoi je ressemble… Oh non! J'ai exactement le même pantalon qu'hier et ma chemise est toute sale, mais qu'est-ce que Kaito va penser de moi! Je panique! Au moins, je vais essayer d'arranger mes cheveux, ils m'arrivent au-dessus des épaules et sont extrêmement rebelles. J'époussetai ma vieille chemise et frottai les taches sans grands résultats…

-On est arrivé!, me dit la voix du garde.

-QUOI!? On est déjà arrivé! Mais je ne suis pas prêt!

Le garde ouvrit la porte de la calèche et attendit que je sorte. Ce que je ne fis tout simplement pas… Il dû me tirer hors du transport et me retenir pour que je n'y retourne pas. Il me jeta sur son épaule et me transporta sans problème dans le hall. Où deux servantes m'attendait : une aux cheveux rouges et au sourire espiègle et une autre aux cheveux vert à l'air timide, je crois bien que c'est Gumi.

Le garde me déposa à terre, ou plutôt me jeta à terre, et dit :

-Gumi, Teto, lavez ce gamin et rendez le présentable. Ensuite, envoyez le au Prince.

-C'est lui le petit nouveau dont tu nous as parlé ce matin?, demanda Teto avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

-Yep c'est bien lui, mais tu ne l'endommages pas en? Il est pour le prince!

-Ouais je vais bien en prendre soin…

Brrrr, je ne la sent pas celle-là!

Les deux servantes m'amenèrent vers une salle toute en blanc avec des seaux d'eau, une grande bassine de bois, des balais en tout genre, des brosses, des plumeaux, bref, tout pour faire le ménage. Nous nous arrêtâmes à côté de la bassine et un mauvais sentiment m'empara quand Teto se retourna et fit d'une voix inquiétante :

-Maintenant, déshabille-toi!

Je ne répondis rien et tentai de partir de cette salle, mais Teto me prit par le collet et me montra à Gumi en riant machiavéliquement. Gumi s'avança vers moi et commença à déboutonner ma chemise. Je criai de terreur et le rire de Teto s'intensifia. Je finis par dire d'une voix tremblotante :

-N-non, non j-je suis capab-ble t-tout seu-l-l.

Gumi s'arrêta et Teto me déposa par terre. Je me mis dos à mes tortionnaires et enlevai ma chemise, puis mon pantalon. J'étais en boxer et rouge de honte.

-Allez le nouveau, tu te dépêches? Le prince t'attend.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, le prince! Il faut que je sois propre pour lui. Dans un élan de courage j'enlevai mon boxer et rentrai rapidement dans la bassine que Gumi avait remplie d'eau chaude et de savon entre temps.

-Tu n'enlèves pas ton collier?, demanda Gumi.

-Ah n-non, est-c-ce que j-je peux le g-garder...?

Deux yeux de chiot suppliant plus tard, elle soupira et me laissa le garder.

Je me détendais au contact de l'eau chaude et Teto s'avança vers moi, une brosse à la main. Elle se mit à me frotter les bras, le dos et les jambes pendant que Gumi me lavais les cheveux avec du shampoing à la… mmmhh… une odeur sucré et légère. Mes muscles se relaxèrent et je me serais presque endormis si une certaine servante aux cheveux rouges ne m'avait pas brusquement sorti de la bassine. Je n'eus pas le temps de frissonner qu'un doux tissu m'enveloppa. je regardai autour de moi, mais ne vit Gumi nulle part. J'interrogeai Teto et elle me répondit que sa collègue était allée chercher mon uniforme.

Oh! Je m'imaginai déjà avec la belle armure étincelante, juste comme celle Gakupo. C'est pourquoi je fus désappointé quand je vis l'uniforme que Gumi ramena.

-Emmmh, Teto? Je n'ai pas trouvé d'uniforme de petite taille pour les hommes…

-Pas grave, ça ne dérange pas Len. N'est-ce pas Len-kun?

-Oui, oui ça me dérange! Jamais je n'accepterai de mettre ça!, répondis-je fermement.

-Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix!

NON, je ne veux pas porter ça! Une robe de servante à froufrou pareil comme celle qu'elles portent. Non et non!

Je me levai et partis en courant par le porte par laquelle nous étions arrivés, mais avec une vitesse fulgurante Teto me rattrapa et m'assomma avec son poing. Des points noirs se formèrent dans ma vision et juste quand le tissu qui me cachait tomba, je m'évanouis…

C'est dans la même pièce, mais cette fois habillé, que je repris mes esprits avec un petit mal de tête à l'endroit où j'avais été frappé… Ah oui j'ai été frappé… Je descendis les yeux et vis une robe noire recouverte d'un tablier blanc à froufrou. Une boucle noire m'enserrait le cou et une autre tenait mes cheveux en une petite queue de cheval. Il y avait même des bas longs m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux et des petits souliers luisants assortit à la tenue.

AAAAAHHH elles ont réussis à m'habiller avec cette stupide tenue! Le rouge colora mon visage et j'essayai de descendre le bas de la robe, qui était bien trop courte à mon goût. Je ne veux pas que le prince me voit comme ça! Je sanglotai et des larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux.

-Ooohh, Len-kun! Ne pleure pas voyons, tu dois être à ton meilleur pour le prince.

-C'est ce que me dit Gumi avant de venir me serrer dans ses bras et d'essuyer mes larmes avec sa main.

-Allez, maintenant fais-moi un beau sourire.

-J'acquiesçai et étirai difficilement mes lèvres.

-C'est parafait, tu peux suivre Teto. Elle va t'amener aux appartements du prince.

-D-d'accord, merci Gumi.

-De rien, prend soin de toi Len-kun.

Je lui fit un signe de main et suivi Teto. Elle me guida à travers les escaliers et les grands couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte en bois à la conception artistique. Elle se tourna vers moi :

-Bon, Len-kun, pour faire bonne impression tu donneras ça au prince.

Elle me tendit une boîte.

-Et le reste dépend de toi!

-o-oui

Elle me fait un peu peur. Parce que ce n'est pas normal d'assommer quelqu'un pour pouvoir l'habiller.

Elle repartit vers les escaliers et me laissa seul devant la porte. Sur laquelle je cognai timidement en demandant :

-P-Prince?

-Ah! Len-chan…je t'attendais. Tu peux rentrer…

Je poussai le porte et entra dans l'antre du prince. Un grand lit à baldaquin, une table de chevet sur laquelle reposait un pot de roses, un divan deux places, un autre à une place, une table ovale et un bureau recouvert de papiers en tout genre.

.

.

POV Kaito

Ma porte s'ouvrit doucement et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement devant la tenue de Len. Il ne sembla pas apprécier et une petite moue se forma sur son visage.

-Tu peux t'approcher… Len-chan~

Une jolie teinte rosée sur les joues, il avança timidement de quelques pas.

-Encore~

Il bougea ses pieds pour arriver sur le côté du lit sur lequel j'étais assis. Je tapotai mes cuisses croisées en indien en lui faisant signe de venir et après hésitation, il s'y installa.

-Comment vas-tu Len-chan?

-B-bien, et-et vo-t-t-t-t-oi?

Comme c'est mignon, il est tellement gêné.

-Je vais… Très bien Len-chan, oh je vois… que tu as un… cadeau… pour moi?

Une sorte de «oui c'est pour toi» sortit de sa bouche et je lui demandai :

-Pourrais-tu… l'ouvrir pour moi… Len-chan?

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses petites mains s'activèrent pour déballer le petit panier qui contenait… des fraises. Il parut surpris pendant un instant et tourna sa tête en m'interrogeant du regard.

-Sais-tu ce que c'est… Len-chan?

-N-nnon.

-Ce sont des… fraises… Len-chan. Tiens, goûtes..

J'appuyai mes paroles en dirigeant une fraise vers sa bouche, qu'il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite. Il se recula et son dos toucha mon torse, il devait être très alerte, car un hoquettement de surprise lui échappa et j'en profitai pour mettre la fraise dans sa bouche. Ses yeux incertains me regardèrent, mais il croqua dans la fraise et parut adorer l'aliment, qu'il avala goulûment.

-C-c'est bon!

-Attend… tu n'as pas tout vu…

Je pris un autre fraise et allai la tremper dans la substance sucrée et brune se trouvant sur ma table de chevet. Je portai une nouvelle fois la fraise à sa bouche, cette fois-ci il hésita moins et croqua lui-même dans la fraise. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent et un filet de bave se forma au coin de sa bouche. Des étoiles dans les yeux, il attrapa le pot de chocolat et y trempa ses doigts. Mon sourire s'étira et je l'arrêtai avant qu'il ne puisse licher ses doigts. La lueur de gourmandise s'éteignit et il sembla revenir à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux et bégaya :

-D-désolé, j-je ne vou-voulais p-pas…

-Sshhhhh…

Je le soulevai et le retournai pour finalement l'assoir à califourchon sur et en face de moi.

-K-Kait-

Je l'arrêtai en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Je pris sa main recouverte de chocolat et portai ses doigts à ma bouche. Sortant ma langue je lichai la pointe puis rentrai le tout lentement dans ma bouche. Le fixant du regard, je voyais ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouges tandis que ma langue jouait sur son index et son majeur. Je souriais tout en suçotant les derniers restants de chocolat.

Me défaisant de ses doigts, un filet de salive m'y reliait encore. J'observai son mignon visage qu'il détourna de mon regard, mais je ne le laissai pas faire et pris tendrement son visage en coupe et m'approchai doucement. Je vins pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, mais… CRRAACCKKK!

 _Ma porte vola en éclats et laissa place à une femme habillé en rouge…_

-oOo-

 **Tadam! mais qui est cette mystérieuse femme?!**

 **je vous promet que le chapitre 4 va sortir rapidement et si ca n'est pas le cas vous aurez le droit de me lancer des patates pourries!**

 **si tu laisses une review la femme en rouge ne viendra pas défoncer ta porte!**

 **ciao ciao!**


End file.
